Mi amigo, mi amante, mi jefe
by MLT Andariel
Summary: Un día cualquiera Midorikawa se encuentra con su amigo y compañero de equipo después de 10 años sin saber de él, pero sus reacciones son completamente diferentes. Yaoi. Lemon(más adelante).
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5. Habrá lemon y lenguaje soez a veces, pero todo más adelante.**

Mi nombre es Midorikawa Ryuuji y me dirijo a mi tercera entrevista de trabajo de esta semana. No estoy teniendo mucha suerte, y ahora me llamaron de una de las empresas más prestigiosas de la ciudad… creo que me rendiré.

Al llegar a la puerta me impresionó el tamaño del edificio y al entrar mucho más, las distintas secciones eran enormes, los pasillos larguísimos, definitivamente sería muy fácil perderse aquí… los empleados eran muy elegantes y con muy buena presencia, no quería menospreciarme pero… realmente no encajaba mucho allí.

FIN

El peli-verde se acercó a recepción – Buenas, me llamaron para una entrevista de trabajo.- dijo.

-Sí, en un momento podrá pasar con el jefe.- dijo la rubia de recepción cogiendo sus datos.- siéntese un momento.

Después unos interminables 30 minutos otra chica se acercó a él.

-Señor Midorikawa, el jefe lo recibirá ahora, puede seguirme.

-Se levantó muy nervioso y se dispuso a seguir a la chica que lo guiaba hacia el despacho.

-Con todo el respeto señor midorikawa, pero creo que no tiene ninguna oportunidad en esta empresa.- Dijo la chica de pelo violeta mirando al chico con desprecio.

-¿Perdón?- el peli-verde no se lo creía, sabía muy bien que tendría que cambiar un poco para ir a trabajar allí, pero ella no tenía derecho a decir eso.

-Nuestro jefe es muy estricto y su padre muchísimo más, además de que la mayoría de trabajadores aquí somos mujeres…- Dijo ahora en tono de burla.

-Bueno no me importa presentarme a la entrevista al menos.

Llegaron al despacho, la chica le permitió entrar y automáticamente nervioso se presentó sin mirar a la cara de su jefe.

-B-buenas, mi nombre es….-pero antes de poder terminar su frase fue interrumpido.

-Ryuuji, Ryuuji eres tú, enserio no me lo puedo creer.

Al escuchar esa voz sus ojos se abrieron como platos y levanto su mirada hacia esa dirección.

-H-hiroto… no puede ser…

El pelirrojo se abalanzó hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Cuanto tiempo hace que no nos veíamos, pero no has cambiado nada.- el pelirrojo estaba muy feliz.

El contrario no salía de su asombro, pero su rostro no reflejaba felicidad precisamente -Si…desde que paso aquello…- susurró el peli-verde para que no le escuchara.

-Bueno, te haré la entrevista pero creo que ya tengo nuevo secretario.- le sonrió

-L-losiento, H-hiroto.- no podía casi articular palabra.- cre-o que tengo que ir-irme... - salió corriendo.

-Midorikawa, espera. ! - exclamó, y salió detrás de él.

La chica de antes sonrió al verlo salir de esa forma.- Se lo avisé... - Se puso de pie alarmada cuando vio a su jefe salir igual de rápido detrás de él.

-¿¡Donde está!?- gritó apoyando sus manos en la mesa.

-Ha bajado por el ascensor, señor.

-Pero por qué...- Se decía Hiroto para el mismo apretando los dientes.

Fuera del edificio estaba Midorikawa, corriendo como loco sin mirar atrás. Cuando consiguió alejarse lo suficiente paró respirando agitadamente a causa del cansancio y se apoyó en una pared.

-¿Porque?... tenía que ser el otra vez…ahora que por fin estaba sacándolo de mi mente- decía con sus húmedos ojos a punto de llorar.

Dentro de la empresa seguía Hiroto apoyado en la mesa de recepción tapándose la cara con sus manos.

-Señor, se encuentra bien. ? - decía la chica observando a su jefe.

-No, dime… ese chico ha dejado su ficha, dirección, teléfono, algo. ? – Se veía las ganas y desesperación en sus ojos por encontrarlo.

-La verdad es que mi compañera lo recibió iré a buscarla y preguntarle en un momento.

-Rápido.- Sentenció el pelirrojo.

-P-pero jefe… ¿por qué tanto interés en ese chico?... quiero decir, hay otros candidatos más adecuados para el puesto.- Dijo la chica en un tono bastante confiado a su jefe, pues Hiroto era el ejemplo de jefe que trataba muy bien a sus empleados, haciendo que se sintieran cómodos en todo momento, al contrario que su padre.

Pero ahora mismo estaba muy molesto con toda la situación. -¿Que has dicho?, que yo sepa las decisiones las tomo yo, y al igual que contrato, despido señorita, o ya se le ha olvidado. ? - Dijo el pelirrojo con una mirada amenazadora sobre la chica. –Rápido y busque lo que le he pedido. –Volvió a gritar dando un sonoro golpe en la mesa.

Volviendo con el peli-verde, este se dirigía a casa de su amigo Kazemaru, necesitaba contarle lo que había pasado a su amigo, el que siempre lo apoyaba y aconsejaba, y el único que realmente conocía la mala situación que estaba soportando en este momento por diversos asuntos.

Frente a la puerta del peli-azul se plantó y tocó al timbre.

-Midorikawa, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿no tenías entrevistas de trabajo hoy. ?

-Sí, de allí vengo.- dijo con una sonrisa forzada, que al instante su amigo notó.

-Pasa, te ha ocurrido algo. ? - preguntó impaciente este.

-La verdad… no creo que haya conseguido nada hoy tampoco.

-Midorikawa, ¿qué te pasa?... ni siquiera me miras a la cara.- dijo ya con el ceño fruncido.

-He visto a H-hiroto.- Y una traicionera lágrima cayó por el rostro del chico.

-¿Q-que?- bastante sorprendido.-¿Y qué te ha dicho?, porque seguro que te ha hablado , no se habrá atrevido a ignorarte no? –Kazemaru estaba bastante alterado.

Midorikawa le contó todo a su amigo, sin saltarse una sola cosa, y cuando terminó en su rostro se notaba la tristeza y el haber llorado bastante solo de recordar al pelirrojo. Kazemaru fue a la cocina a preparar algo para que el chico se calmara e intentar arreglar algo del asunto, mientras que este seguía en el sofá pensando en lo que había pasado.

Hiroto…Tú tampoco has cambiado en nada, bueno sí, estas mucho más guapo que antes… tan elegante, tan maduro, realmente ese puesto te va de maravilla, claro que tu padre ya sabía eso desde que eras muy joven… Después de diez años el destino me hace encontrarte de nuevo, pero… yo no encajo en esa vida que tú tienes.

FIN

La voz de Kazemaru hizo sacar al chico de sus pensamientos.

-Mido, tómate esto y relájate.- Le dio una taza de té.

-Gracias Kaze, sin ti no se que hubiera sido de mí.- suspiró el chico con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Mido, sé que es complicado, pero realmente necesitas ese trabajo… y quizás esta sea la mejor manera de demostrarte a ti mismo que puedes olvidarlo de una vez, solo mantén una relación de jefe y empleado y podrás superarlo.- Dijo el peli-azul mirando al chico seriamente.

-Pero que dices Kaze... - estaba bastante sorprendido de escuchar esas palabras. - ¿No ves que no puedo olvidarlo?, solo con verlo y el haber sentido ese abrazo, yo… necesitaba más de él, pensaba que lo estaba consiguiendo pero hoy me he demostrado que no.- decía sin levantar la vista de la taza que tenía entre sus manos.- Realmente le quiero.- Y las lagrimas volvieron a caer por su mejilla.

-Mido, han pasado diez años, y te estoy diciendo que necesitas ese trabajo o… -Kazemaru apretó los puños.- o ya sabes lo que pasará, así que déjate de tonterías y afróntalo de una vez.

-Si acepto tendré problemas, y si lo rechazo pasará lo mismo de siempre, haga lo que haga todo saldrá mal, siempre sale mal… pero supongo que tendré que aceptar y sufrir por dentro… o de lo contrario sufriré por fuera… -suspiró por última vez aún sin levantar la mirada de su taza.


	2. Chapter 2

**Siento haber tardado tanto... -.-**

 **Pero este capitulo es algo mas largo :3 espero que les guste ^^**

 **Capitulo 2**

A la mañana siguiente en casa del peli-verde

El chico se disponía a volver a la empresa de Hiroto para disculparse y aceptar el trabajo si todavía era posible cuándo una voz hizo que se parara y se tensara.

-Dónde vas tan temprano?

-He conseguido trabajo…- se atrevió a decir aun sin tenerlo.

-Enserio?, ya era hora de que hicieras algo… no podías ser un inútil toda la vida -con cierto tono de burla.- Por cierto estaré fuera unos días.

Su expresión cambió a una de alivio cuando escuchó eso -Donde vas? –preguntó con inseguridad

-Ah?, desde cuando tengo que darte explicaciones?...no me digas que estas preocupado por mi? –y soltó una carcajada.

-Quién se preocuparía por alguien como tú… -dijo casi inaudiblemente pero el contrario consiguió escucharlo.

El otro chico lo agarró del pelo con fuerza y tiro hacia atrás de él. –Veo que todavía puedes permitirte cosas como estas- lo soltó empujándolo contra la puerta –cuando vuelva más te vale que estés aquí esperándome, amor.

El peli-verde apretó muy fuerte sus puños y se dispuso a salir y encaminarse a la empresa.

Al llegar allí subió a la planta correspondiente y se encontró a la misma chica de pelo violeta de la última vez.

-Disculpa, podría hablar con el señor Hiroto.- (todo el mundo lo llamaba así en la empresa).

La mirada de la chica se volvió sombría. – ¿Qué haces aquí otra vez?.-¿no eres consciente del jaleo que causaste la ultima vez y los problemas que tuvo el jefe por tu culpa?

-¿Por mi culpa? Si yo solo me fui no le dije nada a nadie ni cause ningún problema… -Con el ceño fruncido cansado de la actitud de aquella chica.

-Claro que si, el jefe salió corriendo detrás de ti y puso la empresa como loca buscando tu teléfono o dirección, incluso falto a una reunión muy importante por ese tema, así que ahora vete de aquí que solo causas problemas –la chica se levantó de su asiento para ser mas intimidante.

-Midorikawa cansado se disponía a gritarle a la chica cuando de repente.

Midorikawa, ¿qué haces aquí?.- el pelirrojo apareció detrás de la esquina con un rostro serio e intimidante.

Hi – Hiroto…necesito hablar contigo –ya estaba más calmado.

Pasa a mi despacho –y se dirigió a su despacho esperando que el peli-verde le siguiera.

La chica solo se enfadó más…- ¿pero que son esas confianzas? –se preguntaba.

En el despacho del pelirrojo

Hiroto entró, se sentó en su asiento y apoyó los codos en la mesa con sus manos en la barbilla.- ¿Y bien, que querías decirme?

Midorikawa se quedó de pie e hizo una reverencia en modo de disculpa.- Discúlpame si te cause problemas el otro día- dijo con los ojos cerrados fuertemente

No te preocupes, ya está todo solucionado –suspiró- eso es lo único que querías decir? –un poco desanimado y se dispuso a levantarse.

-No!, bueno…esto… quisiera aceptar el trabajo de secretario… si todavía es posible claro… -empezó a juguetear con sus manos.

Una amplia sonrisa se presentó en el rostro del pelirrojo. –Claro que si !, el puesto es todo tuyo, ahora una compañera te explicara lo que tienes que hacer.

-Muchísimas gracias.- sonrió y al salir de la habitación suspiro aliviado .-menos mal que lo he conseguido.-pensó.

Hiroto volvió a sentarse en su asiento y cerró los ojos.- Por lo menos ahora podremos hablar…

Pasaron dos semanas y Midorikawa ya estaba más que acostumbrado a su nuevo trabajo, se ocupaba de mantener en orden los asuntos de su jefe y supervisando lo que este hacia, estaba muy contento de que todo fuera bien e incluso había hecho amistad con algunas de sus compañeras, excepto con la peli-violeta, que lo único que intentaba era buscarle fallos para que lo echaran.

Por la otra parte, Hiroto estaba más que desesperado y enfadado, cada día intentaba a hablar con el peli-verde pero este se limitaba a contestarle con algo del trabajo o de la agenda del pelirrojo, o fácilmente lo ignoraba o esquivaba el tema de conversación. En este momento estaba en su despacho pensando que podía hacer para hablar con el chico cuando una idea le vino a la mente.

-Midorikawa ven a mi despacho un momento. –le llamó por el comunicador.

En unos minutos el peli-verde entró al despacho de su jefe.- Que necesita señor?.

-Esta noche tendremos que quedarnos haciendo horas extras, me acaban de entregar unos informes muy importantes y necesitamos terminar para mañana. –Dijo convencido el pelirrojo.

-Bueno… está bien, si son tan importantes no tenemos más remedio. –con una expresión seria sin darle más importancia al asunto.

El pelirrojo sonrió de lado apoyando los codos en la mesa y tapándose disimuladamente con sus manos.

Al llegar la noche estaban los dos solos en esa planta, concretamente en el despacho del pelirrojo, Midorikawa estaba concentrado en arreglar esos papeles mientras que Hiroto llevaba todo el tiempo mirando al chico.

-Hiroto, si dejaras de mirarme e hicieras el trabajo terminaríamos antes… -dijo esto sin levantar la mirada de los papeles que arreglaba, aunque por dentro estaba muy nervioso de notar la mirada del pelirrojo sobre él, esa mirada que hacía que todos sus problemas desapareciesen, esa mirada que tanto le encantaba.

-Mido, necesitamos hablar… dime porque te fuiste de esa manera cuando me viste al llegar aquí… yo estaba muy contento de verte, pero tu reacción fue otra. –Hiroto se situó delante de él mirándolo fijamente en espera de una respuesta.

-Hiroto, eso no es importante, estaba sorprendido, es todo…. Ahora tenemos que terminar esto. Se levantó del asiento y se dispuso a salir, pues los nervios lo iban a delatar y necesitaba alejarse de esa situación. – Voy a buscar unos papeles… -quiso decir, pero antes de llegar a la puerta el pelirrojo lo agarró del brazo y lo atrajo hacia él, quedando demasiado cerca uno del otro.

Midorikawa se sonrojó hasta las orejas, abriendo los ojos en modo de sorpresa y apoyó sus manos en el pecho del pelirrojo, mientras que este aprovechó para pasar sus brazos por la cintura del contrario, haciendo así que quedasen más juntos aún, si era posible.

-Hi-Hiroto… ¿¡qué estás haciendo!?... yo no quiero esto…para por favor. –con los ojos ahora cerrados fuertemente.

-Si todavía no he hecho nada… -una sonrisa salió de los labios del pelirrojo.- Además veo que sigues mintiendo fatal.

El peli-verde se sorprendió y se sonrojo más aun al oír eso, pues realmente le encantaba tener tan cerca a ese chico y sentir su respiración sobre él, pero en un movimiento repentino consiguió alejarse empujando al pelirrojo, agachó la cabeza casi a punto de llorar y apretó los puños.

-¿Por qué?... porque quieres hacerme esto…tu me dejaste sin más… han pasado diez años y ni te has preocupado en buscarme y ahora me vienes con estas…

-Mido… eso no fue así y tú lo sabes bien… te lo explique todo y no tuve más remedio, te pedí disculpas y te pedí que fueras mi amigo porque no quería sacarte de mi vida por completo y tú estabas de acuerdo. –Se notaba una mirada triste en el chico.

-¿Y que querías que dijera?... La persona a la que le di todo de mi viene al día siguiente pidiéndome ser amigos y nada más porque no tiene más remedio… ¿¡cómo quieres que me crea eso!?. –Midorikawa estaba alterado y cada vez gritaba más con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, ya no podía aguantar más. – ¿¡Crees que para mí es fácil estar aquí ahora contigo!?... sin poder acercarme a ti como yo quisiera… solo con verte sonreírle a esas chicas me molesta, y tú me vienes con esas… idiota

-Mido, solo quiero pedirte perdón, y que volvamos a empezar de nuevo. –Decía mientras se acercaba al peli-verde.

-De nuevo… qué fácil… como tú te fuiste con esa chica y nadie se enteró de nada… ¿ya te has olvidado de ella también?. –La mirada del peli-verde se volvió en una fría pero aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¡Midorikawa!, no me vengas con tonterías… - Hiroto también tenían un límite en cuanto a paciencia. –Sabes muy bien que eso fue obra de mi padre, y fue el motivo por el que me tuve que ir… todo eso lo sabes de sobra, nunca te dejaría por ella, ni por ella ni por nadie.

-Pero lo hiciste. –sentenció cabizbajo. –Me dejaste en vez de luchar por nuestra relación frente a tu padre, porque no querías que se enterase… bueno, no querías que lo supiera nadie… eso me hace dudar más aún, ¿tanto te avergonzabas?, no se podían enterar ni nuestros compañeros…

-Eso era por el bien de los dos… no había necesidad de contárselo a nadie… no soportaría que otros chicos te mirasen de otra forma, y menos si son compañeros… -Hiroto apretó los puños, pues él sabía que otros chicos con los que tenían relación no tenían buenas intenciones con el peli-verde.

Tuvieron una relación de varios años pero solo algunos miembros del equipo lo sabían cómo son por parte de Midorikawa, Kazemaru y Fubuki, mientras que por el pelirrojo lo sabían Endou y Goenji… bueno este último se enteró de casualidad.

*Flash Back*

Un sonoro golpe sonó, como el de una taquilla golpeándose al cerrar la puerta.

-N-nhm! Hi- Hiroto para…P-puede ve-nir alguien. –Midorikawa se encontraba aprisionado por el cuerpo del pelirrojo y una taquilla.

-No va a venir nadie, todos se fueron a casa. –Decía el pelirrojo mientras intercalaba besos y mordiscos en el cuello de menor.

-Hi-Hiroto…vamos a casa A-ah! –casi rogaba el chico.

-Mido, eres perfecto. –Hiroto lo cogió del muslo y de un empujón alzó al chico apoyándolo contra la taquilla. El peli-verde como pudo enganchó sus dos piernas en la cadera del pelirrojo para no caerse, y pasó los brazos por el cuello del mayor. –No puedo esperar más… -Se dispuso a besarlo cuando el sonido de la puerta sorprendió a ambos.

Ahí estaba Goenji, mirando asombrado la escena en la que había encontrado a ambos. –Pe-perdón…No sabía que había alguien aquí todavía. –su cara reflejaba una perfecta sorpresa.

Mido se soltó del agarre y alejó al pelirrojo tan rápido como pudo, y sonrojado hasta las orejas se tapó la cara con las manos.

-No-no es lo que parece sabes… -Dijo ahora Hiroto con una mano rascándose la nuca y una sonrisa forzada.

-Ya…claro. –Goenji tenía una sonrisa en su cara, pues alguien ya le había contado algo sobre esto y de cualquier modo se lo esperaba, lo que no esperaba era encontrar esa escena en el vestuario del equipo. –No importa, cogió un papel que había olvidado en la mesa y salió rápidamente. –Lo siento.

-Eres idiota Hiroto, te había dicho que nos podían ver. –Gritaba ahora Mido.

-Bueno… ahora ya sí que no hay nadie. –Con una sonrisa pícara el chico volvía a acercarse al menor.

El peli-verde le tiró una toalla a la cabeza antes de que llegara a él. –Me voy a casa. –Cogió sus cosas y se dirigía a la puerta.

-Mido, no te enfades! –el pelirrojo cogió sus cosas y salió corriendo tras él.

*Fin flash back*

-Mido te llamé incontables veces y nunca pude contactar contigo, pero nunca dejé de buscarte, incluso me he inventado esto de las horas extras para poder hablar contigo, ya que tú me ignorabas completamente.

Midorikawa estaba muy sorprendido con todo lo que estaba pasando. –Hiroto… enserio, si no es necesario terminar esto ahora me voy a casa…

-Pero Mido, no podemos dejar esto así, ¿enserio no quieres saber nada de mí?... te necesito de verdad. –Lo cogió de las manos y lo miró esperando que este levantara su mirada y se encontrasen. –Prométeme que pensaras lo que te he dicho y que al menos serás mi amigo, pero esta vez de verdad.

-Está bien… -No podía negarle tanto a esa mirada que se encontraba frente a él casi suplicándole. Recogió sus cosas y salió del edificio, al salir se detuvo, levantó su mirada al cielo nocturno y suspiró. –Hiroto… -Miró el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca. –Oh no!, es demasiado tarde… tengo que correr! – y con cara de pánico echó a correr en mitad de la noche.


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaaaaaaaaa! :3**

 **Bueno, primero decir que siento la tardanza, pero estaba de vacaciones y no podía escribir, pero ya he vuelto xD asi que vamos con el capitulo :3**

 **Capitulo 3**

Midorikawa corría en mitad de la noche en dirección a su casa, tras unos minutos corriendo llegó a su apartamento y delante de la puerta apoyó sus manos en las rodillas agitado por el cansancio, abrió la puerta y se tranquilizó al ver que no había nadie, todo estaba completamente oscuro.

Se metió en la ducha, era lo que necesitaba después de un dia de trabajo, pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza todo lo que había pasado con Hiroto. Fue una noche bastante larga, durmiendo apenas unas horas pensando en la conversación que tuvo con él.

A la mañana siguiente era sábado por lo que no tenía que ir a trabajar, se levantó y desayunó tranquilamente pues seguía estando solo, cuando acabó se dispuso a ir a casa de su amigo Kazemaru.

Midorikawa caminaba tranquilamente por la calle cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba su nombre. –Midorikawa.- El peli-verde se giró y vio que su jefe pelirrojo era el que estaba llamando su atención. –Hola, Hiroto.- dijo de forma simpática.

-El único día que no estamos juntos también te encuentro, eso tiene que significar algo. – Dijo en tono burlón el pelirrojo.

-Si, seguro que es eso. –Soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Y bien, ¿Dónde vas?

-Voy a ver a Kazemaru, con el trabajo no tengo mucho tiempo y hace varias semanas que no hablamos.

-Oh, Kazemaru, hace mucho que no lo veo, espero que este bien.

-Si todo esta muy bien, tengo que irme… nos veremos en la oficina. –En un intento de esquivarlo para evitar cualquier situación.

-Midorikawa, ¿Te apetece que nos veamos esta noche?, vamos a cenar, yo invito! –El pelirrojo estaba algo entusiasmado y con cara suplicante.

El peli-verde no sabía que decir, quería aceptar pero no estaba seguro de si era lo correcto, pero después de unos segundos de silencio y viendo las ganas con las que el chico se lo propuso, aceptó. –Esta bien…

-Estupendo! Pasaré a recogerte a las 7. Nos vemos – Con una sonrisa se despidió del chico y se fué.

En casa de Kazemaru.

-Que malo eres Kaze, llevas semanas sin llamarme siquiera… -Dijo mientras hacía un pequeño puchero simulando enfado.

_Lo siento Mido, es que últimamente Endou no tiene tanto trabajo y lo estamos aprovechando. –Dijo ahora el peliazul con una sonrisita.

-Pues si que te van bien las cosas, te envidio. –Suspiró el chico

-¿ Y a ti, como te va todo con Hiroto? –El peliazul se sentó al lado del chico mirándolo intrigado.

-Pues… supongo que bien –Un pequeño sonrojo invadió las mejillas del peliverde.

-¿Supongo?, ¿Acaso ha pasado algo que deba saber? –Se acercó aun más.

-Bueno… hemos hablado y aclarado algunas cosas… pero nada que recalcar, enserio, solo hemos quedado esta noche para cenar.

-Enserio?, bueno tu sabrás lo que haces, si es lo que quieres.

-Ah, ya se ¡! Kaze, porque no venís Endou y tú a cenar también?

-Eh?...-El peliazul puso una cara burlona – Asi que quieres una cena de parejitas eh?, si que vas a saco Midorikawa…

El sonrojo del peliverde aumentó rapidamente-Que dices?, no es eso baka baka –le tiró un cojin que tenía a mano en el sillón donde se encontraban.

Entre carcajadas – Vale, vale. Se lo diré a Endou, hace poco me comentó que hacía mucho que no veía a Hiroto, supongo que estará de acuerdo… pero mas importante, ¿no le importará a él? Quizás quiere que estéis solos.

-Bueno… no creo que le moleste, a las 7 en el parque cerca de mi casa, pasará a recogernos, ahora me tengo que ir. Nos vemos.

-Esta bien, hasta luego.

Midorikawa volvió a casa, y esta seguía vacía… ¿Dónde se habrá metido…? ¿Volverá? ¿Ha terminado?, eran los pensamientos que pasaban por la cabeza del chico en ese momento. –Bueno, no pensemos en eso ahora, veamos que me pondré.- Le costaba admitirlo, pero estaba realmente ilusionado con verse con Hiroto fuera del trabajo.

Rápidamente llegaron las 7 de la tarde y Midorikawa estaba en el parque cerca de su casa esperando a sus amigos.

-Mido, ya estamos aquí –Saludó sonriente el peliazul.

-Hola Midorikawa, ¿todavía no ha llegado Hiroto?, tengo ganas de verlo. –Decía ahora Endou.

-Estará a punto de llegar. –Dijo el peliverde.

El sonido de un coche frenando cerca de ellos los alertó y se giraron en la dirección de la que provenía el sonido, y allí estaba Hiroto, en un lujoso coche al que todas la personas que estaban alrededor no podían quitarle el ojo de encima, tanto al coche como al chico que estaba dentro, eran realmente llamativos, digamos que era el complemento perfecto para el chico perfecto, o eso fue lo que inconscientemente pensó Midorikawa.

-WOOW HIROTO!, no podía esperar menos del gran empresario. –Decía con su gran peculiar sonrisa Endou acercándose al coche por el lado del conductor.

El pelirrojo se bajo del coche. –Endou, cuanto tiempo, veo que no has cambiado en nada. –Los chicos se abrazaron amistosamente. – Kazemaru, tu tampoco has cambiado demasiado. –Con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, en realidad tu también sigues igual, exceptuando algunos detalles. –Dijo mirando el coche pero con una sonrisa.

-Venga, vámonos, el sitio está un poco lejos. –Dijo el pelirrojo mientras se subía en el coche.

Tras un trayecto un poco largo en el coche llegaron a un restaurante situado en un mirador en lo alto de la montaña con unas vistas impresionantes.

-Que sitio tan bonito, es impresionante. –Decían Midorikawa y Kazemaru mientras se asomaban al mirador admirando la vista de toda la ciudad iluminada.

Dentro del restaurante todo era lujo, algo a lo que el pelirrojo estaba acostumbrado pero los demás no, tras horas hablando, poniéndose al día de sus vidas y rememorando viejos momentos, buenos y malos, con el viejo equipo definitivamente una de las mejores épocas para todos, terminaron de comer y estaban con los licores que sirven después de la cena. A Endou se le fue un poco la mano, y estaba demasiado borracho, diciendo tonterías mientras que Kaze a su lado intentaba controlarlo un poco. Midorikawa e Hiroto solo reían ante la situación.

-Oye Midorikawa, ¿quieres que vayamos fuera a ver las vistas y hablar un poco?, está claro que aquí no podemos estar tranquilos. –soltó un pequeña carcajada.

-Esta bien, vayamos fuera. –El peliverde ya estaba levantándose del asiento para dirigirse a la salida hacía el mirador.

Casi pasaron unos 40 minutos y la pareja no volvía, Kazemaru estaba un poco desesperado pues Endou no paraba de beber y aparte de las tontería que soltaba, ya estaba subiéndose un poco de tono teniendo a Kazemaru a su lado.

-Kaze, vamos al baño rápido. –Decía tomando al peliazul del mentón.

-Cállate ya Endou, te van a escuchar los clientes. –Decía apartándolo totalmente sonrojado por las palabras del contrario. –Quédate aquí, iré a buscarlos.

Kazemaru se levanto de la mesa y fue en la dirección en la que los chicos se fueron anteriormente, iba a un paso un poco ligero pues tampoco confiaba en dejar al chico borracho solo demasiado tiempo.

Al mismo tiempo en el mirador los dos chicos estaban hablando tranquilamente, poco a poco el ambiente iba mejorando, Midorikawa estaba muy nervioso, pero poco a poco se fue relajando, echaba de menos poder estar así con el pelirrojo, solos, hablando, riendo, recortando la distancia entre ellos y con esa espectacular vista de fondo.

-Mira Midorikawa, una estrella fugaz, pide un deseo. –Dijo el pelirrojo rápidamente.

-Ah sí, tu también Hiroto cierra los ojos.

Midorikawa cerró los ojos riendo y se disponía a pedir su deseo, pero rápidamente notó como sus labios eran apresados por los del pelirrojo, su reacción fue de sorpresa, pero a los pocos segundos decidió corresponder, al principio era un beso tímido, un simple roce que rápidamente se volvió en un beso atrevido, delicioso, desesperado de volver a sentirse uno al otro de ese modo, un excitante baile de lenguas comenzó, saboreándose mutuamente aprovechando cada segundo antes de que necesitaran separarse solo por la falta de aire. Las manos del pelirrojo bajaron hasta la espalda del chico, mientras que este pasaba los brazos por el cuello del contrario.

Desde la puerta estaba Kazemaru que llegó en ese preciso momento y una pequeña sonrisa se apoderó de él al contemplar aquella escena y decidió volver a la mesa para dejarles un poco más de tiempo.

Ellos dos seguían esa batalla húmeda dentro de sus bocas, pero volvieron a separarse jadeantes, mirándose a los ojos. –Hiroto... será mejor que volvamos ya.. –Intentaba decir el peliverde con la respiración entrecortada.

-Esta bien, llevamos mucho tiempo haciéndolos esperar… -Y los dos volvieron dentro.

Todos volvieron a casa cogiendo el mismo trayecto que antes, dejaron a Endou y Kazemaru en la puerta de su casa, pues el chico seguía bastante borracho y Kazemaru muy enfadado por su comportamiento, ya estaban en la calle del peliverde.

-Puedes dejarme aquí, vivo ahí enfrente. –Dijo Midorikawa intentando que no parase justo delante de su puerta.

Hiroto paró el coche dispuesto a dejarlo ahí tal y como quería.

-Me lo he pasado muy bien esta noche Hiroto, gracias por todo. –Seguía diciendo el peliverde.

-Yo también Midorikawa, podemos repetir cuando quieras, pero esta vez nosotros solos. –Susurró ahora el pelirrojo esto último acercándose lentamente al oído del chico.

Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, a escasos centímetros de su rostro Midorikawa sentía como su pecho ardía intensamente e inconscientemente de sus labios se escapó lo que le pasaba por la cabeza en ese momento. –Hiroto, bésame.

Un solo segundo tardó en reaccionar el contrario apresando de nuevo sus labios poniendo en el movimiento todas las ganas que se estaba conteniendo cada vez que lo tenía delante, aún así era un beso tierno, lleno de cariño, realmente quería demostrarle todo lo que seguía sintiendo por él, y que no cambiaría nunca. Cuándo falto el aire se separaron y con las mejillas sonrojadas el peliverde se disponía a irse.

-Gracias Hiroto, nos vemos en la oficina. –Se despidió con una sonrisa que no podía ocultar en su rostro.

Al llegar a la puerta de su apartamento sus pensamientos se despejaron al oír la fuerte música y el jaleo que provenía desde dentro de la vivienda. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando abrió la puerta y se lo encontró todo lleno de chicos con no muy buena apariencia, borrachos, gritando, tirándose cosas.

-¡Que estais haciendo!, ¡Fuera de aquí todo el mundo! –Gritó ante la escena.

-Oye, Osamu, aquí está tu puta, haz algo con ella que está molestando. –Decía ahora un chico que estaba tirado en el sofá completamente borracho, pero aun así con otra bebida en la mano.

-Vaya has llegado muy pronto, ¿no tienes trabajo que hacer? –Decía Osamu saliendo de la cocina con una chica abrazada a él.

-Hoy es sábado. –No estaba dispuesto a irse de ahí en ese momento.

-Bueno pues aquí molestas, vete. – Dijo ahora sin mirarle.

-No pienso ir a ningún sitio Osamu, esta es mi casa, tienes que irte tú. –Levantó la voz alterado.

-¿Cómo dices?. Ven conmigo. –Lo cogió del cuello de la camisa que llevaba puesta arrastrándolo hacia la puerta de la entrada,saliendo fuera del apartamento y lo empujó contra la pared. –Atrévete a decirme algo parecido de nuevo. –Con sus brazos lo arrinconó completamente entre la pared y su cuerpo.

-Te odio, vete de mi casa de una vez y olvídate de mí. –El peliverde estaba temblando, al borde las lagrimas, pero lo único que consiguió fue que le diera una paliza, una a las que ya estaba acostumbrado y que vivía a menudo gracias a ese chico. Tras un gran número de golpes lo dejó tirado en el suelo y se dirigió de nuevo al hogar.

-Ahora vete de aquí y vuelve mañana por la noche, búscate la vida. –Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta dejándolo allí.

El chico solo pudo encogerse y llorar en el suelo.


	4. Chapter 4

Sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo, y no tengo excusa, simplemente no me encontraba a gusto para escribir, lo siento… Espero que después de todo este tiempo alguien siga interesado en leer esta historia. Lo siento y saluditos.

Tirado en el suelo Midorikawa lloraba sin parar, por el dolor de los golpes recibidos, pero más por la desesperación de que eso no terminara nunca y por la rabia de no poder hacer nada para remediarlo. Llevaba años sufriendo el acoso de Osamu, justo cuando Hiroto se fue con esa chica llamada Ulvida, estos se mudaron de ciudad para más tarde comprometerse y casarse.

*Flash Back*

-Mido, lo siento mucho, te juro que te amo más que a mi vida, pero mi padre me está obligando y aunque me niegue me va a sacar de esta ciudad, no puedo hacer nada. –Decía el pelirrojo frente a este agarrándole de la cara. Junto su frente a la del menor y cerró los ojos.- Midorikawa te amo, y siempre te voy a amar, prométeme que al menos me dejaras ser tu amigo y cuando todo esto termine volveré a buscarte. Te llamaré todos los días. –Soltando el agarre dejó ir al chico.-

El peli-verde no dijo nada, el llanto le impedían decir nada, quería gritar, quejarse, pedir explicaciones serías, pero solo pudo taparse la cara y seguir llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-Adiós Midorikawa, espérame por favor. – Fue la última frase de Hiroto antes de marcharse dejándolo atrás.

Unos días más tarde el chico seguía igual de afectado, no quería hablar con nadie, iba al instituto y al salir volvía a casa para llorar. Su amigo Kazemaru estaba desesperado por ayudarlo, pero siempre conseguía el rechazo del peli-verde.

-Mido por favor, ¿porque no me cuentas que te pasa?, es imposible que sigas así, ni siquiera comes, ¡No te puedo ayudar si no me lo dices! –Levantó el tono de voz, pero no podía verlo así.

-¡No quiero tu ayuda, déjame en paz, no ves que no puedes hacer nada, para ya y déjame tranquilo! –Ahora sí, grito el peli-verde para seguir en dirección a su casa, dejando al chico allí parado antes las miradas de todos lo que pasaban por ahí.

Midorikawa recordaba que Hiroto no quería contarle a nadie sobre su relación y por ese motivo no quería decirle nada a Kazemaru, aunque entendía muy bien el interés de su amigo.

Camino a casa, pasaba por un barrio peligroso por el cual normalmente no pasaba, pero en ese momento solo quería llegar a casa y no pensar en nada, cuándo al pasar por un callejón una voz lo alertó.

-¡¿Midorikawa?! – La figura de un joven se acercaba a él, alto, pelo largo negro y una sonrisa un poco sospechosa pero de alguna manera amable.

-¿Cómo tu por aquí?, ¿qué pasa que hace tanto que no hablamos que ya no te acuerdas de mí? –Dijo Osamu en tono burlón.

-Osamu, lo siento pero tengo prisa, hablaremos en otro momento. –Dijo sin mirarle a la cara reanudando el paso.

-Desde que Hiroto se fue pareces otro, ¿tanto te molestó que te abandonara?

La cara del menor cambió por completo. –¿De qué estás hablando?, Hiroto era mi amigo, claro que me da pena que se haya ido. –Dijo en un tono serio y frio, casi cortante.

-Wow chico, no te pongas así, y no te hagas el tonto, ¿quién no se daría cuenta de la clase de relación que teníais? -Soltando una carcajada. Le paso el brazo por encima del hombro. – ¿Sabes que es lo mejor para estas situaciones?, cuanto antes lo olvides, antes se te quitará esa cara que tienes, total, él se fue con una chica. Ven conmigo, te voy a ayudar, porque me das pena.

Obviamente el peli-verde no quería ir con él, por otro lado en ocasiones Hiroto le había advertido sobre él, y que no se acercara a este, pues el pelirrojo sabía las intenciones que realmente tenía hacía Mido. En ese momento cuando se acordó de las palabras del pelirrojo traidor su cuerpo se llenó de rabia y por llevarle la contraría aceptó ir con Osamu.

El mayor se adentró por el callejón con este del brazo, Midorikawa no estaba nada seguro después de todo pero siguió su camino, entraron a una especie de local cerrado donde había un grupo de jóvenes sentados bebiendo y fumando.

-Osamu, como has tardado, dijiste que salías un momento. –Dijo uno de los jóvenes ofreciéndole la botella que tenía en la mano.

-Jaja , lo siento tenía algo que hacer pero ya estoy aquí. –Dijo ahora el mayor aceptando la botella que el otro le ofrecía. – Ven, siéntate, esto te ayudará a pasar página. –Miró al menor sonriendo.

-Wow, pero quién es este? –Decía otro de los jóvenes. –Parece una chica, ¿es para divertirnos?- Todos empezaron a reírse.

-Claro que no, no te preocupes Midorikawa, no te van a hacer nada, ahora toma. –Le ofrecía la botella.

El menor estaba un poco asustado, nunca había estado en ese tipo de ambiente, pero en ese momento no le importaba nada, cuando pensaba en el pelirrojo se llenaba de ira y rabia mezclado con tristeza. Agarró la botella y de un solo sorbo bebió gran cantidad de alcohol.

-Y parecía tonto. –Dijo el joven impresionado.

Pasaron horas allí dentro bebiendo y fumando, cosa a la que el peli-verde no estaba nada acostumbrado, ya no conocía nada, y mucho menos sabía lo que hacía, todos estaban de la misma manera, pero más conscientes de sí mismo. Osamu era el que mejor estaba, casi como si no hubiera tomado nada, se acercaba a Midorikawa y lo abrazaba de forma protectora.

–Pequeño Mido, puedes contármelo todo, puedes llorar conmigo, sabes que te voy a ayudar y cuidar, ese Hiroto es una idiota dejándote aquí por esa chica, no sabe lo que está dejando atrás, después de todo eres perfecto por fuera y por dentro. –Susurraba en el oído del menor.

Midorikawa sorprendido se rompió a llorar y aceptó el abrazo, aferrándose a este con fuerza. -¿Por qué me hace esto?, Yo se lo di todo, confiaba en él, creía que lo tenía todo con él, estaba dispuesto a todo por él, realmente lo amo.

-Mido ven conmigo, yo te voy a dar todo lo que él no te ha dado, después de todo es mala persona haciéndote todo esto, ¿No lo crees? –Intentaba convencer el mayor. -Levántate, ahora necesitas olvidarlo del todo.

El chico llevó al menor hasta un hotel, cutre, de esos menos románticos que puedes encontrar. Entró llevando consigo al otro, que casi no sabía donde se encontraban, fueron a una habitación y lo tiró a la cama.

-¿Osamu?, ¿qué estás haciendo?, ¿qué hacemos aquí? –Casi de golpe, se le pasó toda la borrachera que llevaba encima. Creo que te estás confundiendo, después de todo yo amo a Hiroto, te agradezco lo que has hecho por mí, pero... –Casi no puedo terminar la frase cuando el mayor se posó sobre él.

-¿De verdad te has creído todo eso? –Lo agarro de las muñecas y lo ató a la cama, para que no pudiera moverse. –Ahora estate quieto, vamos a divertirnos. – Decía mientras le quitaba la ropa.

El menor peleaba por intentar evitar aquello, pero todo era inútil, con una venda le tapaba la boca para que los gritos no se escucharan tanto, solo podía llorar y agitarse, pero el agarre del mayor sobre su cuerpo era demasiado eficaz.

Cansado del rechazo del peli-verde, lo agarró de golpe y sin preparación ninguna lo embistió. –Agh…, deja de llorar y relájate, así no funciona nada, el mayor le propinó un fuerte golpe, te he dicho que pares, tu querido Hiroto no va a venir a ayudarte, te dejó, ¿Lo recuerdas?.

El menor ahogó un grito de dolor y desesperación, mientras la sangre brotaba de su parte trasera, y las lágrimas salían más rápidamente. Ahora si se acordaba de las palabras del pelirrojo y se arrepentía de no hacerle caso.

Fue una larga noche para el menor, hasta que cayó inconsciente. Cuando despertó estaba solo, en aquella mugrienta habitación, todo lleno de golpes y marcas de todo tipo. No podía incorporarse, el dolor era demasiado intenso, pero por otra parte, quería salir de allí lo más rápido posible, como pudo se vistió y salió en dirección a su casa.

Al llegar se fue a la ducha, queria limpiarse cuanto antes, quitarse todo rastro de ese sucio personaje que lo engaño para luego hacerle todo eso. Tenía la mirada perdida, sin vida, no sabñia que estaba pasando con él, de repente su vida se había vuelto un caos, un infierno como él la llamaba ahora, solo podía recordar al pelirrojo en ese momento y avergonzarse de lo que le había pasado, se sentía miserable, ya que Hiroto le advertía sobre él y por su rencor pasó todo, de nuevo rompió a llorar bajo el agua de la ducha, era lo único que sabía hacer bien en ese momento.

Se pasó todo el día en la cama, llorando, sin comer hasta que manecío otro día, y el sonido de la puerta lo sacó de su trance, pensó que sería Kazemaru, por lo que no se molestó en levantarse, pero la insistencia del sonido le hizo enfadar, saldría y le dejaría las cosas claras de nuevo, y mucho peor después de lo que le había pasado.

Salió y de la cama y como una fiera fue hacía la puerta, abrió, y su cara cambió por completo, quedándose blanco, con una expresión de pánico que no podía controlar.

-Hola Mido, he venido a ver como estabas, déjame pasar, que a partir de ahora yo cuidaré de ti. –Dijo Osamu adentrándose en la casa, con una sonrisa mucho más tenebrosa de lo que lo fue anteriormente.

*Fin del Flash Back*

Midorikawa recordó todo eso en unos pocos segundos, le dolía el pecho, ¿Qué podía hacer?, no podía plantarle cara, y tampoco podía involucrar a nadie para que saliese herido. No podía pensar, y empezaba a recordar los besos y caricias que le daba el pelirrojo, ¿Se merecía el amor de Hiroto, o realmente le tocaba vivir lo que tenía con Osamu? Se dejó llevar y sacó su teléfono móvil.

-Hiroto… por favor ven a recogerme a mi apartamento, te necesito, a ti, ahora… no me abandones otra vez por favor…

-¿Mido?, ¿estás llorando?, ¿Qué te pasa?...-La preocupación se notaba en su tono de voz.- Voy para allá en un segundo, espérame. En pocos minutos llegó el mayor, bajando del coche tan deprisa que ni cerraba las puertas salió corriendo encontrándose al menor sentado en el suelo con la cara entre sus rodillas.

-¡¿MIDO?! –El mayor se tiró al suelo frente al peli-verde agarrándolo para que levantara la cabeza.- ¡¿Que te ha pasado? ¡¿Qué es todo esto…?! ¡¿Porque estas lleno de golpes?! ¡Mírame a la cara joder!

El menor en un solo movimiento se abrazó al mayor apretando su cara fuertemente contra él, roto del dolor y llanto, -Hiroto, sácame de aquí por favor… -No podía ni hablar en ese momento.

El mayor lo levantó del suelo y lo llevó hasta el coche, -Vayamos a mi casa…

Bueno, si alguien lee esto, quiero que me digáis si los cap son muy largos, o se os hacen pesados, para intentar cambiarlo y mejorar.

Y por supuesto si queréis más caps o no xD

Sin más espero que os haya gustado. Besis de fresiiiiiiiiii!


End file.
